


Copia and Mommy

by Sinnameg



Series: Ghost Stories (no pun intended) [1]
Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Submissive Cardinal Copia, ball stomping, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Copia gets too excited and his Mommy has to teach him a little lesson.





	Copia and Mommy

“Please, mommy,” he whines, and the sister grins. Copia’s under her foot, his black rimmed eyes soft and lusty as he stares up at the sister he had put his trust into. She grins more, resting her chin on her fist as she taps the top of her boot against the underneath of his balls.

“You’re so disgusting, wanting me to hurt you so much,” she hums, and his normally pale face turns a deep red. He stutters out something, eyes screwing shut when she pushes the sole of her boot into his sack. Copia’s spine bows away from the contact for a moment before he presses into it, a noise bubbling up into his throat.

The sister yanks the leash in her hand, making the cardinal choke and jerk forward, pressing even more into the sole of her boot and even into the sharp heel. A high whine of “Mommy!” escapes Copia’s lips, and he shudders so hard that she knows he’s cum all over her boot. She screws her lip up in disgust, moving her boot away from him and looks at the streaks of semen on her boot.

“Filthy boy, look what you did,” she huffs in disgust, and taps the side of her foot on his jaw. “Clean it now, Copia, and Mommy might not spank you for coming without permission.” The cardinal freezes, his cheeks still bright red, but does as she says, his eyes low as his soft pink tongue slips out and runs along her boot, cleaning up the mess he made.


End file.
